The Last Train
by misseggos83
Summary: 1990 Eleven has returned from college after a year to find a party at the Wheeler's House for her graduation of Diploma. What does Mike and the others have install? Whole bunch of Mileven Fluff.
1. The Train Station

_(A/N All rights reserved to the Duffer Brothers except for the plot which is mine)_

 _Here it is Hawkins, God I have missed this place._

El looked around the dark oak trees surrounding looking like soldiers protecting the small town with so many big secrets. HONK. A green Ford-Angela pulled up to the train station she knew that car.

"Will" she yelled as she ran teary eyed towards her brother.

"Hey El" he whispered as El let a few tears roll down her pale cheeks as they hugged.

El had been away at college for almost a year now and only spoke to my family and Max from time to time.

El looked up at her brother as the hugged he had grown since she last saw him.

Will was now an average 5'10 with denim jeans and a blue and white checked shirt, lastly instead of sporting the "Byers Bowl Cut" as Joyce called it his hair was short and spiked up.

"I have missed you" El said contently.

"I have missed you too, but I'm not the only one who has missed you there is a party for you at the Wheelers house for you" exclaimed Will.

 _Mike._

Pictures of the curly haired boy flashed through Els' mind.

"Will, I look like garbage and have nothing to wear" El said sadly.

"Mum knew you were going to say that so she told me to bring these" said Will as he handed her some clothes.

El took the clothes carefully and stared at them.

"They're beautiful"

"Tell that to mom when you see her, now go get dressed in the toilets Will Byers is never late and is not intending to start" said Will dramatically

El chuckled at her brother.

El quickly got dressed walked over to the mirror to look at herself.

She was wearing a white and navy striped dress with a brown plaited belt and some brown leather boots.

She quickly added some red lipstick and let her brown wavy hair fall down to her shoulders.

She walked out of the toilets over to the car and sat down.

"Mike is going to die when he sees you" stated Will excitedly.

(A/N I hope you enjoyed comments,reviews and constructive criticism deeply appreciated since it's my first fanfic)


	2. The Party (El's Pov)

(A/N All rights reserved to the fantastic Duffer Brothers)

El smiled as we pulled into the Wheeler's driveway.

"Hasn't changed a bit" El exclaimed

Will smiled at his sister.

As they walked to the front door El saw the roof that she and Mike used to watch the stars or he climbed off to come and see her when had a nightmare and couldn't calm down.

El silently chuckled before being tackled over.

"LITTLE BYERS!" they yelled.

Will chuckled.

"Guys, she's a person not a football" they all laughed.

As El got up she was pulled into a hug and figured her tacklers must be non-other than Dustin and Lucas.

"I missed you guys"

As they pulled back El got a better look at them Dustin was a good 6'0 wearing a Michigan College hoodie with some denim jeans, Lucas was around the same height as Dustin probably 6'1 wearing a stripped green shirt and jeans.

"We missed you too, Mike kept banging on about how we should all go and visit you" said Lucas rolling his eyes.

"It's not that we didn't want to" added Dustin "We just didn't want to spend a thousand dollars on tickets to NY and we could see you because you were too busy".

El laughed.

"Anyway enough about us I definitely think Mike would too see you" chuckled Will

As I walked around the backyard looking at the flowers and fairy lights strung from tree to tree.

Mike was talking to Max drinking a Fanta.

When El softly said "Mike".

(A/N I hope you enjoyed their will be about maybe 3 or 4 chapters depends if you guys would like to hear more reviews, comments and constructive criticism deeply appreciated)


	3. The Party (Mike

(A/N All rights reserved to The Duffer Brothers enjoy ;)

Mike was pacing back and forth in his room.

"Today is the day she is coming back" he told himself

"I can't believe she left me for one year I almost went insane, it was like I was 13 again" he said flopping onto his bed.

"MICHAEL come and help" yelled Mrs Wheeler from the backyard.

"Coming Mom" yelled Mike.

Mike had changed a bit since last year when saw El, he was now 6'1 definitely the tallest out of the group his hair was curly just not as outwards. Today for the party he was wearing a blue polo shirt with some denims jeans.

Mike walked into the backyard.

"Wow" said Mike quietly

His backyard looked like a totally different place, there were flowers and fairy lights strung from tree to tree and a big sign that said welcome back.

"Do you think that she will like it?" Mrs. Wheeler asked worriedly to Dustin, Max and Lucas who had gotten their early to help set up.

"She will love it Mrs.W" smiled Max.

Max was wearing a floral sundress with strappy brown wedges, her fiery red hair Dutch braided into a plait, she was probably the shortest beside El around 5'5.

"Definitely" added Dustin kissing his girlfriend of 5 years on the cheek.

"Hi Mike" said Lucas as the 3 turned around and walked over to Mike.

"Excited to see El" teased Dustin making kissing noises.

"Dustin" whispered Max swatting him on the arm.

"Yes and No" stated Mike.

"Why no?" questioned Lucas.

"What if she has a boyfriend or worse what if she is engaged" gulped Mike.

(A/N ooohhh suspense hope you are enjoying the story reviewing, commenting and constructive criticism are deeply appreciated)


	4. The Reunion

(A/N Hope you are enjoying the story as usual the reserved rights go to the amazing Duffer Brothers, sorry this took so long to update school and stuff)

"Mike" chuckled Max

"Firstly, you and El have been in love since you were what like 12 or 13, Secondly don't you think she would have told us if she had a boyfriend" stated Max very matter of factly

Mike sighed

"Yeah your right, I'm being silly"

After Mike and Max's talk everyone started showing up the Sinclair's, Henderson's, Byer-Hopper's, Wheeler's ( Well Nancy coming home from college and picking up Holly from school on the way) and some of Joyce and Hoppers' family.

Mike didn't know where Dustin or Lucas went so he went to go and get a drink, while standing their drinking his Fanta Max came over and whispered.

"She is out the front, you ready"

Mike breathed in

"As ready as I was when I was 13"

They both laughed.

"Mike"

Mike whipped around

"Holy Crap"

Their she was his _El_ , God she looked so beautiful her beautiful brown hair just past her shoulders fell gently around her beautiful face.

"Well don't stand there like a stunned mullet go hug her for gosh sake's" whispered Dustin into Mike ear

Mike ran to El and hugged her for what seemed to be a thousand years.

El gently sobbed into Mike

"I've missed you so much El it was like I was 13 it was torture; promise me you will never leave me again" gently spoke Mike

" _Promise"_ said El as she kissed Mike

As Mike and El finished the embrace the friends and family all welcomed El home.

Little did El know tonight her life will change forever.

(A/N Dun Dun Daaaa another cliff hanger hope you liked this chapter reviews, comments and constructive criticism deeply appreciated)


End file.
